1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a SSD (solid state drive) module and a super-capacitor (capacitors having more than 1F (F=farad) being embedded into a casing, and the casing can perform operations of a physical connection and an electrical connection among the SSD module, the casing and the super-capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid state device (SSD) is a memory data storage device that utilizes solid state memory (e.g.: flash type memory, non-volatile memory, etc.) to store persistent data. SSDs are an alternative to conventional hard drives that have slower memory data access times due to mechanical moving parts, or other drawbacks. The absence of rotating disks and mechanical devices in the SSD greatly improves electro-magnetic-interference (EMI), physical shock resistance and reliability.
Such SSDs can be supplied with voltage/power from an external power supply mainly, and the voltage of the external power supply may be 110V or 220V, etc. If the external power supply that supplies an SDD is suddenly cut off, the super-capacitor can function as an auxiliary power supply. However, there is a need to provide a supporting structure which provides physical and electrical support and connections between an SSD module and a super-capacitor.
There is also a need to provide separate support for a combination of electronic components and super-capacitors and an SSD to prevent problems such as interference of EMI, damage and/or loss of reliability of the components and super-capacitors due to shocks from external contacts.